Son Of A Wolf
by wolfwood's reincarnation
Summary: The son of Wolfwood tells the story of how he helped finally stop Knives after Vash spared him the first time. Takes place after the anime. Rated for violence and language in future chapters.
1. Intro: Tears Of An Angel

ok first of all i dont own trigun or any of its orignal charictors however i do own the oc (aka the narorator) whose name wont be reviled in this chapter, (everyone says awww man) but fear not even though this chapter is sad i wont keep that mood through the whole thing.

narorator- tell them the truth i dont have a name yet because you havent decided on it yet.

ok so i havent decided so sue me

narorator- get on with the story already

ok ok so here is:

Intro:  
Tears Of An Angel

Laying there, bleeding heavely, I think I saw what my father saw in that man. The truth behind his words struck me harder than i beleved possible. Killing was wrong nomatter who it was and every life was presous. I had origanally thought he was weak for saying such things but now i wasent so shure. as i looked at the now darkening sky i wonderd just what was this thing called Vash the Stampeed for i knew he couldent be human. the way he sang to the generator was just to butiful to be human, and the range his voice coverd was so vast no human could do that. "Oh look," I said to Vash as he was trying to stop the bleeding as tears pored from his eyes, "its starting to rain, its so beautiful." "Yes so beautiful but you have to live to see the most beautiful part." Vash said fresh tears flowing down his cheeks. "Ok, I'll stay till the end to see it then." I told him but i didnt quite beleve my own words. Quietly to where i think he was trying to keep me from hearing i heard him say, "I cant loose you again Wolfwood." Startaling him I said, "but im not my father." He smiled at me at that point and said, "You are more like him than you relize. If there was one thing about this whole mess i could change it would be to keep him alive so you could see how you two could have been twins. Well except you have your mothers hair and eyes." everything was getting blury now I truly beleve I am dying. Startled by this i slowly reach one hand up to my face and find the reason everything was bluring was because i was crying. I closed my eyes ashamed because I have never cryed before. "Its alright let it out." Vash said comfertingly causing fresh tears to flow from bouth our eyes. i looked past him and I saw what he had been talking about it was in the sky, it was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet I had only heard about them it was a rainbow. "So beautiful." I said, then i closed my eyes rembering how I had gotten here.

ok it was sad and kind of short but it was only the intro. I would like to hear what you all think.

narorator- I think i need a name.

I know but it is so hard to decide.

narorator- quit whinning and at least tell them my last namescence you did decide on that.

Alright your last name is Thompson that is all you get for now see you in chapter one.


	2. chapter 1: Blond And Red?

ok first of all I dont own trigun or any of its orignal charictors however, I do own the oc (aka the narorator)  
whose name you will learn in this chapter. And like I promised the mood of this chapter sould be lighter but honestly I just type as I go and let the story evolve on its own I just have the basic plot figured out. So if the story gets kind of gloomy again its just the natural growth of the story sorry if you dont like it.

narorator- Are you going to tell them my name or make them wait.

...

narorator- Your makeing them wait and prateling on about pointless stuff arn't you.

Yes I am but without further adu I give you:

chapter 1:  
Blond And Red?

"Hey mom." I said as I walked into the house. "Hey sport. How was the store today? Meet anyone interesting." she said her eyes lighting up at the thought of makeing more friends. "Yea I met this guy he said he knew you from way back." I replyed. "Really? Whats he look like?" she questioned. "Well," I said, "he had blond hair that was kind of sticking straight up and he had a red coat even though its hot as hell out." "Blond and red huh?" she ponderd, "that sounds an awful lot like," the man walked in just then, "Mr. Vash!!!!" Mom ran up and huged him. "Hey Milly, long time no see." he said rubbing the back of his head, "You might want to let go before I get in trouble with Meryl for huging another woman." "You rember Mr. Vash dont you Daniel?" mom asked. "Not really. Just the stories but I do rember Mrs. Meryl. Where is she by the way?" Just then I herd her say as she was walking in the door, "Thats Ms. Meryl until he puts a ring on this finger." Blushing Vash hid behind me as mom walked over to Meryl and huged her tightly. Meryl then turnd to me and said, "Daniel, I havent seen you scence you were 3 years old you must have a long memory to rember me." "Nah," I said, "mom just talks about you more than Mr. vash. I didn't acually rember what you looked like." We all walked over to the table and sat down as Vash told about his outlandish tails and, how he keeps geting chased for no aparent reason outher than the bounty on his head. I coulden't beleve any of it, but mom just smiled and Meryl nodded silently. Then he became silent and looked at the door pulling out his gun with a serious look on his face. There was a loud noise and the ground started to shake like an earth quake. "Knives." Vash said in a serious tone. A stranger stumbled in and Vash wisperd, "Oh no." The man was bleeding profusly from mulitple bullet wounds and Vash ran over to help him. The man said in a low and raspy voice, "He was so powerful, the town. The whole town is gone." Vash's eyes were wide and hurt as he said, "I'll Stop him. I'll make him stop." The man smiled, "Thank you." he said finnaly looking at Vash as he slipped with tears in his eyes said in a faraway voice, "I'll get to work on the graves." and walked out carrying the now dead man.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning I walked outside and saw the most devoted thing I ever saw, Vash was leaning agenst the shovel sleeping and a hole halfway dug. "Goodmorning," I said in a low voice so I didn't startle him, "working hard"  
He had a dumbfounded look on his face that quickly broke into a smile as he said, "Well I just coulden't wait," his voice was softer and his smile wasn't as big now, "it would have made her sad." Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded, "Who? Meryl?" He laughed a little bit at that "No," he said after he stoped laughing, "not Meryl, her name was Rem. You could say she was like my mother." Meryl walked out just then, "Have you been out here all night?  
You'll catch a cold!" she said in a worried tone. Vash laughed, "Do you have to be so loud in the morning?" We all got a good laugh when mom poped her head out the window and shouted, "Good morning son and Mr. Vash and Ms. Meryl"  
We needed the laugh because of how we knew the day was going to progress. Vash and I went to work on finishing the burials with heavy hearts.

Ok that's it for chapter one.

Daniel- Mabye you could tell them my full name now.

Shure, shure why not. everyone I would like to introduce Daniel Nicholus Thompson son of Nicholus D. Wolfwood a.k.a "the gun slinging preacher man" and Milly Thompson a.k.a. "stun gun Milly"

Daniel- Can I do a spoiler on the next chapter?

Um, how are you planing that when I dont even know whats going in the next chapter?

Daniel- Easy I just tall them about the Him.

Him- Are you talking about me? Why arn't you using my name?

Ok, you can do a spoiler.

Him- Hey I was talking.

Daniel- In the next chapter we find out that Vash and Meryl have a son.

Him- Quit ignoring me! (pulls out large gun)

see you next chapter! (runs from man with large gun) 


End file.
